


Valentine's in the maze

by sweethaven



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they can't remember, Valentine's is still a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's in the maze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and im sorry if it's ooc? I'm just valentines trash.

Air filtered against Minho's back as he jogged out of the maze. He had came just before the doors closed for the night and he could feel them scraping behind him. Minho was holding a prickled rose he had found growing on the vines deep in the maze a real long while back. He was smiling and scanning the glade for Newt when he heard angry limping footsteps to the side of him.

"You shuckhead!" Newt shoved Minho as soon as he got close enough. It didn't have much force, and Minho only stepped back, surprised. Newt was red-faced and seemed to be struggling for words.  
"Hey Newt, how you doing?" Minho drawled and he hid the flower behind his back. Newt looked ready to kill but he kept his mouth shut. After a few moments of glaring, he finally spoke up.  
"What the shucking hell were you doing that took you till the door closed?" Minho went to answer but was interrupted by more yelling. He felt a wave of shyness and he silently wondered if this was such a good idea.

Minho was having trouble keeping up with Newt's shouting by now and he was fidgeting with the flower in his hands. In a spur of recklessness, he stuck the rose in Newt's face and stared at his feet. He sputtered and took the flower gently. A blush rose on Minho's cheeks and he glanced up at Newt.

Newt was blushing from anger or embarrassment and shifting on his feet.  
"You were late because you were getting this? For me?" He didn't sound angry, he sounded shy. The color on his face flared when Minho stepped closer.

"Today feels special, I guess. I just, um, wanted to get you something." Minho was trying to look confident but his eyes were anxious, like he expected Newt to reject him or yell again.

"I.. I love it? Thank you?" Newt stuttered and blushed harder when he saw the way Minho was looking at him. All wide eyes, smiling and completely relieved. Newt took a deep breath as he met Minho's gaze and he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Newt quickly stepped back and looked behind them to the glade.

Minho tugged on Newt's sleeve and when Newt looked over again, they both grinned shyly at one another.  
"We should get to dinner" Newt ran a hand through his hair, glancing behind them to the cookhouse again.  
"Yah." Minho chuckled. They started walking back, Minho slowing for Newt's limp. In his own act of affection, Newt reached for Minho's hand. He glanced over to see Minho grinning at the ground.

Today truly was a special day, Newt thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay pls be nice. if I made any mistakes??? tell me because yah, first fic.


End file.
